clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dragonian King
*DK joins the CPSW *Your Gatrillion Bazillion Orders are Complete Order Received File:120px-GREENpuffle.png File:120px-ORANGEpuff.png File:120px-YELLOWpuffle.png File:BrownPuffleCatalog.png File:200px-IHeartMyBrownPuffle.png File:IHeartMyOrangePuffleTShirt.png File:140px-Pile_of_puffles_background_(1).png That's one huge order XD Hey IRC. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Order Received File:120px-BrownPufflePicture.png|Brown Puffle Picture File:120px-OrangePufflePicture.png|Orange Puffle Picture File:120px-GreenPufflePicture.png|Green Puffle Picture File:120px-BlackPufflePicture.png|Black Puffle Picture File:120px-WhitePufflePicture.png|White Puffle Picture File:120px-PurplePufflePicture.png|Purple Puffle Picture File:120px-YellowPufflePicture.png|Yellow Puffle Picture File:120px-BluePufflePicture.png|Blue Puffle Picture File:120px-RedPufflePicture.png|Red Puffle Picture File:120px-PinkPufflePicture.png|Pink Puffle Picture Double orders do not get you another free background :P --Ben 100022 15:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Order Received File:IHeartMyGreenPuffle.png File:IHeartMyPurplePuffle.png File:IHeartMyWhitePuffle.png File:ILoveMyPuffleT-Shirt.png File:IHeartMyRedPuffleT-Shirt.png File:IHeartMyBlackPuffleT-Shirt.png File:IHeartMyPinkPuffleT-Shirt.png --Ben 100022 18:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Life Hey DK! Wanna sign up for Awesome Life? Because your a admin, you can be a moderator on the game aswell and you can add some rooms with red links. I'll tell Ben that you can do that too. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 21:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you signing up for Awesome Life! Us moderators will look forward to see you play! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 21:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) EE Unlock The CPSW Room so I can get on. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 21:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 21:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey DK, we need to work on Rookie and JP Guy's backgrounds and when they can waddle around (not counting the beta party)? He's a semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action! He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 00:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You've failed >_> Akbaboy came back last night, and you weren't on the IRC. --Ben 100022 22:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hope Ya Don't Mind See the link: http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gary_the_Gaget_Dude DK! I hope you don't mind if I too could make a little story/adventure thing on my blog aswell. It's won't be all Club Penguin like yours, although there will be a little CP stories in it. Mostly mine will be about my fanon character, Mikey. He's a semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action! He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 12:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you might have caught me when I WASN'T on XD --Ben 100022 02:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh Jeezus!!! Oh Jeezus Dude soory!!! I got caught up in my new school and completly forgot about the wiki!!! Not to worry though! Fawful is back to add fury to the fire! --Madness for Fury! Main Page and Harassment of Users Hi. You are not allowed to post an offsite link on the main page of the wiki. Please do not replace it again. Likewise, returning for the sole purpose of taunting new users who are interested in this wiki, or pressuring them to go to your wiki is not allowed. You have created your new wiki; focus your attention there and let this one go. If you repeat these actions again I will block you from the wiki. Blocking users who contribute here is an abuse of your admin powers and I have removed them. -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough -- I have reverted the main page. However, you and the others need to leave Bsyew alone now. He is 100% allowed to work on this wiki instead of yours if he wants to and you have more than made him aware of the other option. -- Wendy (talk) 17:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Closed Hey I see this wiki has been closed, and is in terrible shape. I may be able to help. I can make high quality logos, awesome backgrounds, and I can get this wiki back on its feet. If you are burecrat, could you please make me one? I will make this wiki the best it can! Sincerley, Penguin Frost, 4:16PM EST